Popular smoking articles, such as cigarettes, have a substantially cylindrical rod shaped structure and include a charge, roll or column of smokable material, such as shredded tobacco (e.g., in cut filler form), surrounded by a paper wrapper, thereby forming a so-called “smokable rod” or “tobacco rod.” Normally, a cigarette has a cylindrical filter element aligned in an end-to-end relationship with the tobacco rod. Typically, a filter element comprises plasticized cellulose acetate tow circumscribed by a paper material known as “plug wrap.” Certain filter elements can incorporate polyhydric alcohols. Typically, the filter element is attached to one end of the tobacco rod using a circumscribing wrapping material known as “tipping paper.” It also has become desirable to perforate the tipping material and plug wrap, in order to provide dilution of drawn mainstream smoke with ambient air. Descriptions of cigarettes and the various components thereof are set forth in Tobacco Production, Chemistry and Technology, Davis et al. (Eds.) (1999). A cigarette is employed by a smoker by lighting one end thereof and burning the tobacco rod. The smoker then receives mainstream smoke into his/her mouth by drawing on the opposite end (e.g., the filter end) of the cigarette.
Typically, tobacco materials are used in blended form. For example, certain popular tobacco blends, commonly referred to as “American” blends, comprise mixtures of flue-cured tobacco, burley tobacco and Oriental tobacco. Such blends, in many cases, contain tobacco materials that have processed forms, such as processed tobacco stems (e.g., cut-rolled stems, cut-rolled-expanded stems or cut-puffed stems), volume expanded tobacco (e.g., puffed tobacco, such as dry ice expanded tobacco (DIET), preferably in cut filler form). Tobacco materials also can have the form of reconstituted tobaccos (e.g., reconstituted tobaccos manufactured using paper-making type or cast sheet type processes). Tobacco reconstitution processes traditionally convert portions of tobacco that normally might be wasted into commercially useful forms. For example, tobacco stems, recyclable pieces of tobacco and tobacco dust can be used to manufacture processed reconstituted tobaccos of fairly uniform consistency. See, for example, Tobacco Encyclopedia, Voges (Ed.) p. 44-45 (1984), Browne, The Design of Cigarettes, 3rd Ed., p. 43 (1990) and Tobacco Production, Chemistry and Technology, Davis et al. (Eds.) p. 346 (1999). Various representative tobacco types, processed types of tobaccos, types of tobacco blends, cigarette components and ingredients, and tobacco rod configurations, also are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,224 to Lawson et al.; 4,924,883 to Perfetti et al.; 4,924,888 to Perfetti et al.; 5,056,537 to Brown et al.; 5,159,942 to Brinkley et al.; 5,220,930 to Gentry; 5,360,023 to Blakley et al.; 5,714,844 to Young et al.; 6,730,832 to Dominguez et al.; and 6,701,936 to Shafer et al.; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0075193 to Li et al.; 2003/0131859 to Li et al.; 2004/0084056 to Lawson et al.; 2004/0255965 to Perfetti et al.; 2005/0066984 to Crooks et al.; and 2005/0066986 to Nestor et al.; PCT WO 02/37990 to Bereman; and Bombick et al., Fund. Appl. Toxicol., 39, p. 11-17 (1997); which are incorporated herein by reference.
Dark air-cured tobacco is a type of tobacco used mainly for chewing tobacco, snuff, cigars, and pipe blends. Most of the world production of such tobacco is confined to the tropics; however, sources of dark air-cured tobacco are also found in Kentucky, Tennessee, and Virginia. Dark air-cured tobacco plants are characterized by leaves with a relatively heavy body and such tobacco plants are typically highly fertilized and topped low to around 10-12 leaves. See Tobacco Production, Chemistry and Technology, Davis et al. (Eds.) pp. 440-451 (1999).
The design and content of the tobacco rod and the design and content of the filter element affect the organoleptic properties of the cigarette. Various combinations of tobacco materials, flavorants, and filtration media can produce widely varying sensory characteristics. There is a continuing need in the art for cigarette configurations and designs that provide enjoyable sensory characteristics. In particular, as cigarettes utilizing adsorbent materials in the filter element become more prevalent, there is a continuing need to counteract any negative impact that such filter designs may have on the organoleptic properties of the cigarette. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide a cigarette possessing a filter element incorporating an adsorbent (e.g., a carbonaceous material) that combines the ability to efficiently remove effective amounts of various gas phase components of mainstream tobacco smoke passing through that filter element, and the ability to produce mainstream tobacco smoke possessing desired sensory characteristics after passing through the filter element.